Небольшое недоразумение
by LilyEvP
Summary: Проблема любого секрета в том, конечно, что запросто может произойти какое-нибудь недоразумение. (Или как Волшебная Британия решила, что Джеймс Поттер, Сириус Блэк и Лили Эванс счастливы вместе. Втроем.) Перевод. Оригинал: /s/10855630/1/Misunderstood


Перевод фанфика Madrigal-in-training "Misunderstood": s/10855630/1/Misunderstood 

**_Сириус совершенно не понимал, почему ему больше не удается ни с кем переспать._**

Аластор Грюм, именуемый коллегами как Грозный Глаз, направил взгляд своего бешено вращающегося глазного яблока на ввалившихся в аврорский офис громко смеющихся Сириуса Блэка и Джеймса Поттера. Грюм недовольно хмыкнул: молодые авроры были откровенно пьяны. Он знал, что у них обоих был выходной, а Джеймс только что узнал, что станет отцом, но это не было поводом забывать о постоянной бдительности. Когда они вошли, Аластор случайно подслушал часть их разговора.

\- … и я рассказал Лили о нашем маленьком секрете, - говорил Джеймс.

\- Джеймс! Ты не должен был никому говорить.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но что я должен был делать? Она бы начала что-то подозревать, если бы я стал постоянно уходить куда-то, не объясняя причины.

\- И как Лилз восприняла это?

\- Ну, сначала она разозлилась, но, думаю, только потому что мы не включили ее. Ты же знаешь, какая она любопытная и авантюрная.

\- Можешь не объяснять, дружище.

\- Так что я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении…

\- Каком одолжении?

\- Ну, Лили интересовалась, не позволишь ли ты ей оседлать себя…

 _(Прим. переводчика: это ж какого размера должен был быть Сириус в анимагической форме!)_

Грюм замер, более внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору.

\- Сохатый! Что за просьбы!

\- Ну давай же, Бродяга! Она уже делала это со мной… Это даже весело! Вы могли бы заняться этим в лесу за Годриковой Впадиной.

\- Я не знаю… Предполагалось, что это останется между нами.

\- Она моя жена! Я не хочу исключать ее из этого. И потом у нее сейчас разыгрались гормоны, это могло бы помочь ей немного расслабиться. _Пожалуйста,_ Бродяга?

\- Ладно, ладно. Я обещаю, что дам Лили сделать это со мной.

Грюм поперхнулся.

Джеймс ничего не заметил и закинул руку на плечи другу.

\- Спасибо, дружище. Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Прошу прощения, вы не подскажите, где сейчас авроры Поттер и Блэк?

\- Одну секунду, мадам. Назовите имя и цель визита, пожалуйста.

\- Лили Поттер. Я принесла им обед.

\- О, миссис Поттер! Конечно. Они в комнате для отдыха.

\- Спасибо. Хорошего дня!

\- Вам тоже, миссис Поттер!

\- Эй, Энни, это была жена Джеймса? Она красотка.

\- И занята успешным аврором, Робертс. Возможно даже двумя.

\- Что?

\- Она принесла обед. Две порции.

\- Черт, Грозный Глаз был прав.

\- Счастливица. Заполучила двух сногсшибательных, богатых чистокровок.

\- Ты, наверное, имела ввиду, счастливчик Поттер. Счастлив в браке, не потеряв при этом своего парня. 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Сириус, мы бы хотели, чтобы ты стал крестным отцом.

\- Я? Вы уверены? Лунатик был бы намного более ответственным…

\- Но мы знаем, что ты – лучший вариант.

\- Если с нами что-нибудь случится, мы хотим, чтобы Гарри был с кем-то, кто будет любить его так же сильно, как мы.

\- Лилз! Не говори такие вещи!

\- Это правда, Бродяга. Нам нужна подстраховка для Гарри, особенно в такие темные времена.

\- Тогда это будет честью для меня. Можно мне подержать его?

\- Конечно. Сделай руку вот так, чтобы поддерживать его головку.

\- Привет, малыш Гарри. Я Сириус… Твой крестный.

\- Он такой красивый, Лилз. У него твои глаза.

\- Но в остальном он вылитый Джеймс. О! И Блэковский нос…

\- Блэковский нос?

\- Наверное, от моей мамы, Дореи Поттер. Она урожденная Блэк.

\- Вообще в нем много Блэковского. Уши, подбородок, улыбка…

\- Это потому что в тебе много Блэковского, Сохатый.

\- Вы с Джеймсом могли бы сойти за братьев.

\- Было бы неплохо. Сохатый для меня больше брат, чем Регулус.

\- Раз уж речь зашла о Блэках, может быть, нам стоит сохранить в секрете то, что Сириус стал крестным?

\- Что? Почему?

\- Беллатриса Лестрейндж.

\- Точно. Но я определенно хочу принимать участие в жизни своего крестника. Люди не станут удивляться, почему я бываю у вас так часто?

\- Не будь параноиком, Бродяга. Нам не уделяют столько внимания. 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Эй, Сохатый, я домой. Ты идешь?

\- Мне еще нужно дописать отчет. Не жди меня.

\- Ладно, но не задерживайся слишком сильно. Сегодня _та самая_ ночь, мы не хотим начинать без тебя.

\- Я ни за что не пропущу. Ты не мог бы купить печенье, которое так любит Гарри, по пути домой?

\- Без проблем.

\- И не покупай ему сладостей! А то он не уснет всю ночь…

-… а мы хотим уложить маленького Сохатика пораньше, чтобы мы могли повеселиться. Я не тупой, Сохатый. 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Привет, Сохатик!

\- Ма! Ма!

\- Все еще на этом слове? Ты такой маменькин сынок, Сохатик.

\- Ма. Ма.

\- О, привет, Лунатик. Как дела?

\- Отлично. Сохатый, я хотел спросить тебя кое-о-чем. Я слышал слухи…

\- Я знаю. Правда здорово?

\- Ээ, да?

\- Я немного удивился, когда он предложил мне это, но, конечно, согласился. И все так поддерживают меня!

\- Да. Точно. Поддерживают.

\- Оооо, Лили покрывает глазурью печенье. Не хочешь отвлечь ее, чтобы мы с Сохатиком стащили немного? Мы поделимся!

\- Конечно, Сохатый. И я хотел сказать, что рад за вас. Поздравляю.

\- Спасибо, Лунатик.

\- Ма. Ма?

\- Да, точно, Сохатик. Мы стащим немного печенек у мамы! Спасибо, Лунатик. Разве он не потрясающий, а, Сохатик? Хотя его угнетает Министерство за то, что он оборотень, он радуется, что меня повысили на работе. Отличный парень, твой дядя Лунатик.

\- Лу. Ни. 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Гестия! Я тебя искал.

\- Сириус? Тебе что-то нужно?

\- Свидание было бы потрясающе. Как насчет пятницы?

\- Свидание… Со мной…

\- Да! Свидание с тобой. Может быть и не одно.

\- Сириус, вы с Джеймсом и Лили поссорились?

\- Э? Нет, конечно, нет.

\- Но разве обычно ты не проводишь пятничные вечера с ними?

\- Да, но с появлением Сохатика они стали очень занятыми.

\- Ох. Мне так жаль, Сириус, но мне придется отказаться.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Думаю, мы оба знаем, почему ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, Сириус. Но я не хочу быть запасной.

\- А?

\- Не беспокойся. Они все еще любят тебя!

\- Подожди, что? 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Иногда Эдгар больший ребенок, чем Сьюзан. Он все выходные провел на метле!

\- Ох уж эти мальчики со своими игрушками, Изабелла. Мальчики со своими игрушками. Я была бы рада если бы Артур иногда выходил из своего маггловского сарая. Он увлекся своей новой свечной зажигалкой.

\- Наверное, ты имеешь ввиду свечу зажигания, Молли.

\- Да, верно. Спасибо, дорогая.

\- Слушаю вас и радуюсь, что у Фрэнка такое безобидное хобби. Несколько часов в теплице по выходным, и он доволен.

\- Честно говоря, Алиса, я радуюсь, когда слышу шум. Если в доме слишком тихо, это значит, что что-то замышляется.

\- Лили! Тебе наверняка приходится тяжелее всего. Присматривать за Джеймсом и Сириусом, должно быть, непросто.

\- Это определенно непросто с моими близнецами, а ведь Фред и Джордж еще даже не могут использовать магию.

\- Я не скажу, что это просто, но, мне кажется, я приноровилась.

Раздался грохот, а затем вздох.

\- А это мои мальчики. 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Ты хочешь сделать Хранителем Тайны Сириуса, Джеймс?

\- Да, директор. Мы с Лили никому не верим так, как ему.

\- Боюсь, я должен предостеречь от этого, мой мальчик. Из Сириуса не выйдет хорошего Хранителя.

\- Вы так говорите из-за его фамилии, не так ли?

\- Совсем нет. Это из-за ваших отношений.

\- Наших отношений?

\- Я не осуждаю вас, Джеймс. Я просто хочу отметить, что ваши отношения очень хорошо известны.

\- …

\- И Сириус проводит много времени в Годриковой Впадине. Если душа Хранителя слишком близко к Тайне, это ослабляет Фиделиус.

 _(Прим. переводчика: авторская версия, почему Хранителем не могли просто стать Джеймс или Лили)_

\- Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл.

\- Могу я вместо этого предложить мистера Петтигрю? 

ххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

\- Нет! Волдеморт напал на дом! Сохатый! Лили! Сохатик!

\- Хагрид, держи его. Он в истерике!

\- Отпусти меня, Хагрид! Это моя семья… Сохатик плачет! Отпустите меня, черт вас дери!

\- Успокойся, Сириус. Они не умерли.

\- Что вы имеете ввиду, Альбус?

\- Похоже, что Волдеморт решил оглушить их, Минерва.

\- Сохатик!

\- Сириус, осторожнее на лестнице! Она повреждена… Черт, держись. Хагрид, оставайся здесь. Я пойду к нему.

\- Альбус, почему Сами-Знаете-Кто оставил их в живых?

\- Думаю, только Волдеморт может ответить на этот вопрос, Минерва. Хотя у меня есть некоторые соображения. Помогите мне привести их в чувства.

\- Энервейт! Какие соображения, Альбус?

\- Скажите мне, какие у него были главные последователи?

\- Беллатриса Лестрейндж и Люциус Малфой.

\- А кто в основном финансировал его?

\- Малфои и… и Блэки. Вы не думаете?..

\- Вальбурга никогда не любила своего старшего сына, но она уже потеряла одного своего ребенка в этой безжалостной войне, и больше наследников не осталось. А Беллатриса и Нарцисса всегда были очень преданы семье. Поэтому в сражениях с Сириусом всегда мягко обходились. Волдеморт мог распространить эту защиту и на его любовников.

\- Лили! Сохатик! Бродяга?

\- Джеймс? О боже, мой малыш… Гарри!

\- Сохатый… Лили… Мы нашли его… С Сохатиком все в порядке!

\- Теперь, я думаю, нам остается только радоваться, что война закончилась, и это маленькое семейство выжило. 

**Эпилог**

\- Черт, Сохатый, ты не поверишь, какие у меня проблемы!

\- Они включают покупку и ремонт нового дома, преследование репортеров из Ежедневного Пророка, объяснение Министерству, что твой сын не какое-то там олицетворение Света, и поиск специалистов по Темной Магии, чтобы изучить проклятый шрам твоего сына?

\- Эмм… Нет?

\- Тогда я могу поверить во что угодно. Почему ты так взбешен?

\- Гестия отказалась пойти на свидание со мной!

\- И что? Она уже отказывалась раза четыре раньше.

\- Да, но не она одна. Меган, Анна, Делия, Амелия…

\- Босс? Бродяга, ты спятил?

\- … Кэндис, еще одна Меган, Джейн, Кейт… Они все внезапно стали устойчивы к Блэковским чарам!

\- Бродяга, нет никаких Блэковских чар.

\- Конечно, есть… Ты что, смеешься?!

\- Нет. Я абсолютно серьезен.

\- Нет, это я сер…* Хватит лыбиться Джеймс! Это важная проблема.

 _(Прим. переводчика: * игра слов_ _Sirius – serious_ _)_

\- Твоя неспособоность продолжать жизнь кобеля – это важная проблема?

\- Да! Черт возьми, почему я ни с кем не могу переспать?


End file.
